


“The best way to get over someone; is to get under someone”

by Flyxalicious



Series: Grahamscott Fics [3]
Category: Grahamscott - Fandom, Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyxalicious/pseuds/Flyxalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan was into Victoria. Warren liked Max.<br/>So how exactly did they end up together?<br/>Simple.</p><p>Kate.</p><p>“the best way to get over someone; is to get under someone”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kate's text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan was into Victoria. Warren liked Max.  
> So how exactly did they end up together?  
> Simple. 
> 
> Kate.
> 
> “the best way to get over someone; is to get under someone”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, Charlie here!
> 
> This is just a quick 3-part one-shot, that I hope you'll enjoy.
> 
> I'm Grahamscott trash (if that wasn't obvious enough yet)
> 
> Aight, this'll do.
> 
> Have fun (=
> 
> XxC

Nathan _did_ like Victoria. He didn’t really show it, but the way his heartbeat sped up was enough to tell his mind different.  
He hoped it would just pass, but when it didn’t, desperation hit.  
He tried hard to show his affection for her, but either it didn’t get through to her or she simply ignored the _obvious_ signs he’s been giving her.  
Once he realized it wasn’t any use, he was quick to give up.  
  
She made it very clear she saw him as a brother figure.  _Ouch_.

Any chances he had (he didn't really have any to begin with) got shut fast enough down when she noticed Kate.  
He _loved his Vic_ to bits, but he wasn’t selfish enough to do anything to Kate, even though he wanted to make Victoria smile like that.  
If Victoria was happy with her insecure-but-nice girlfriend, he wouldn’t dare to destroy it.  
Besides, Kate wasn’t that bad, she was just so innocent.  
Then again, maybe that’s what Vic needed.  
Someone who hadn’t written ‘guilty’ all over their face Someone unlike him.

He was feeling cranky and grumpy a lot after they got together.  
Faked a smile (It was more of a sly-grin these days) more here and there and no one really noticed.  
Victoria was up on cloud nine with her girlfriend, Max didn't really bother to become great friends with him  
(though she always made clear that if he needed someone, she was ' _always there for him_ ').  
And Chloë hated him a little less, but didn't bother trying to become friends or anything.  
Not that he wanted that punk as a friend, anyway.

Warren.. Well he figured Warren was having fun times with what's her face, Bella? Brianna?  
Something like that. That Asian-geek-girl. She suited the nerd.

Hayden and Trevor were too busy playing ball with each other and Dana was having many -mini- dance parties.  
Zachary had Juliet. Sort of.

No one noticed. Or so he thought. That was until Kate _texted_ him the other day.

 ** _Kate Marsh:_**  
_“Look, I know those smiles you put up are fake._  
I know that you like(d) Victoria and I know you're having a hard time trying to push those feelings far, far away.  
There’s a saying “ **the best way to get over someone, is to get under someone** ” and for now, I agree with that.  
You’ve been a moping mess, and I’m done seeing you sulk.  
I see you, Nathan.  
  
Anyway, I am done seeing you so hopeless, so I arranged something for you, I hope you’ll take the shot.  
If you do, make sure to be at the 2 whales, tomorrow at 6. You’re having dinner with someone, and then you’re taking them to the drive in.  
You’ll know who, once you see them.

_**Have fun,**  _

_XxKate”_  
  
  
  
That fucking little shit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. 
> 
> Peace, Charlie out.


	2. Late date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of everyone, it had to be the fucking nerd.
> 
> Gee, thanks Kate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies
> 
> XxC

He ended up in the Two Whales diner at that exact time, dressed like a real gentleman.  
He snorted at the thought, nervously tapping his foot and waiting for his date to arrive.  
It was 6:10PM now. He waited some more. When Joyce offered him some water, he declined nervously even if his throat was as dry as tumbleweed on the desert. He was too caught up in waiting.  
He didn’t realise his date had already arrived.

6:40 passed. 7:05. This was getting ridiculous.  
No one bailed on Nathan Prescott!  
He basically owned this fucking shit-hole. He got up and left the diner.  
However someone had the same idea and bumped into him.   
Nathan cursed as he fell down, giving the floor a _chaste kiss._

“Watch it, fucking idiot. Do you fucking _know_  who the fuck I am?”

The guy stretched his hand out for Nathan to grab to help him get up. He was too stubborn to but he wouldn't take it.  
Fucking faggot, probably thinks he owns the place.

“As a matter of fact, I do. _Unfortunately_ for you, you’re Nathan Prescott.”   
  
_Who did this ass think he fucking was?_

“-And _fortunately_ for you, I’m not scared of you. Anymore at least, otherwise you just scared your date away.”

_What the fuck? No way._

Nathan looked the guy in his eyes and he realized who Kate set him up with.   
He’ll never listen to her again, that's for sure.

_It was fucking Warren Graham_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Only one chapter of Tbwtgos;itgus  
> Okay, that sounds absolutely ridiculous.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> Peace, Charlie out.


	3. They wouldn't mention it. That doesn't mean it didn't happen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Nathan's floor-hug?
> 
> A/N:   
> Just for clarification, Warren also didn't know who his date would be.   
> It was basically a blind date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of this short story.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this as much as the other parts.
> 
> XxC

No fucking way this  _geek_ was his date.  
  
“What the fuck?”

_Nah-ah_

“Yeah, I know”

_At least Warren now knew what Kate meant with the ‘You’ll know when you see him’_   
  


“No way”

There was no way Nathan was gonna go out with a fucking science-nerd.

“Yes way”

_Nathan Prescott._ Who would’ve thought?  
No wonder Kate didn’t want to tell him at first. If he had known..   
Yeah, no. He can claim bloody murder he wouldn't have gone,  
but he would've anyway, considering the huge crush he had on the _asshole._  
 _  
God,_ his mind confused him.

“Fuck off _geek,_ I’m done here”

Nathan would _never_ listen to Kate ever again.   
Bullshitting him like this.   
She wasn’t going to get off easy, not even because she was with Victoria.   
No one messed with Nathan Prescott like that.

“I’m telling you. I _am_ your _date._ And we're gonna get late for the movie if you don't get yourself together now.”

Warren wasn’t gonna give up now that they were here anyway.

He muttered a

_“Whatthefuckever”_

_  
_Nathan wouldn’t admit it, not even to himself, but he didn’t _really_ mind Warren being his date. __  


“Great, let's go. There’s a new _Planet of the Apes movie."_

Warren grabbed Nathan’s hand and for some reason, he didn’t gave much more than a scoff when he did so.  
Warren wouldn’t tell anyone, and Nathan would pretend he didn’t do it, but what they tried to keep a secret;  
Kate saw happening in real life when she passed by the diner.  
She was checking up on the date. She wouldn’t mention it to either of them.   
While Warren initiated the 'holding hands' thing, Nathan was the one who entwined their fingers.

  
_And no. They didn’t go ape afterwards._  
However Warren may or may not have initiated their first kiss,  
and Nathan may or may not have made Warren stay the night,  
and Warren may or may not have held Nathan the whole night tightly.  
  
Nathan may or may not have slept a night without a nightmare that night, while he usually always had them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap!
> 
> Thanks for reading, babes.  
> Nothing much to add except I hope you liked it.
> 
> Let your thoughts speak, and don't be afraid to write them in a comment/review.  
> Positive or negative, your voice counts.
> 
> Peace, Charlie Out.


End file.
